Jealousy is an Ugly Word
by Scissorluver
Summary: Cat's new boy friend gets in the way of Cat and Jade's friendship and Jade can't tolerate it.


Jade's POV

I waited patiently by me locker, leaning my back on the locker next to mine and slowly tapping my left foot. Cat was supposed to meet me here about 15 minutes ago. We were planning on going to Nozu and then to have a movie night at my house, like we do every week. Cat and I always find time to hang out with each other often, even if we have to cancel other plans.

I always pretend like I don't care or like it bothers me to spend so much time with her, but really I kind of rely on it. I would never tell anyone this, but spending time with Cat is one of the few things I look forward to. It gives me a chance to cool off and be myself, and I really need that sometimes.

"Where could she be?" I thought to myself. I pulled myself into a standing position and searched down the hallways in hopes that my little red-headed friend would come skipping down one of them with something stupid to say.

But sadly, the halls were silent.

I checked my PearPhone for any text messages I missed. There were none.

I gave out a deep sigh and shut my locker. I was getting tired of waiting.

"I guess I'll just go home and wait 'til Cat gives me a call." I thought to myself. Well, more like hoped. I continued to stare down at my phone as I began to walk out of the empty school. Pushing the door open, I looked up to see the one I was looking for out in the far side of the parking lot, Cat. My eyes widened and I became angry.

"She made me wait this long and she was in the parking lot the whole time?!" I angerly thought to myself as I stomped through the door. As I was about half way there, I then noticed a guy about our age talking to Cat. He was tall, blonde, and tan. Cat starred at him playing with the tips of her ruby red hair. My anger then turned to confusion.

"Who is this guy?" I thought to myself as I marched towards her. Cat noticed me approaching and waved her hands to me like an idiot. I finally made my way over with intensions of telling her off, but before I could even think of the words to say she interrupted me.

"Jade! This is Brian!" She said faceing me, she swiftly turned to him and stated. " Brian, this is my best friend Jade." Cat's smile stretched across her face, I could tell she was happy.

"Your best friend?" He turned towards me and reached his arm out to shake my hand. I angerly gripped his and firmly shook it.

"Since kindergarden." I rudely replied.

"Nice." Brian nervously pulled his hand back. Wise choice.

Cat swayed back and forth, biting her lip and playing with the edge of her red and white poka-dotted skirt. "Brian is a senior." She explained. "I met him just a few minutes ago. I lost my purse and he found it for me." She smiled looking back at him and blushing. "He is taking me to see a movie tonight!" Cat grabbed my wrists and shook them in excitement.

"She is blowing me off for HIM?!" I thought to myself and became angry once more. I manged to calm down, a little.

"I thought we were going to go to Nozu, then have movie night at my house." I reminded her. Cat became nervous, I could tell by the blank look on her face and the fact that she broke eye contact.

"Oh yeah, well umm...Maybe some other time. How does tomorrow sound?" Cat looked at me, her eyes pleading me to let her have her fun. I gave in. Its hard for me not to give into Cat, she is the only one that can do that to me.

"Alright." I sighed and threw my hands in the pockets of my black hoodie. Brian reached in his pocket and pulled out a small slip of paper. His phone number was jotted down on it. He handed it to me.

"Text me sometime, I wanna be close with Cat's friends too. Ok?" I snatched it from his hands.

"Whatever." Turned my attention back to Cat. "Text me later, K?" I walked away and waved to her. She waved back franticly.

"KK!" She shouted. I walked back to my car started my drive home.

All night I couldn't get my mind off of this. To be honest, I couldn't imagine Cat with this guy. I mean, it looked like him and Cat would get along just fine as friends, but nothing more. In my eyes, the one she belongs with, is me. I know that sounds weird but its true. I couldn't imagine my life without Cat being there. I don't know where I would be. She always lightens up my mood, even if she doesn't know it. That is something only she can do. I don't think she feels the same way about me, or even knows how I feel. I have hinted it off several times, but she is just too stupid to get it through to her head. I've learned to keep it to myself, no one will ever find out. I guess I should give some effort on painting on a smile for her though. I want to be to her what she is to me. Or at least try.

Before bed, I checked my phone to see if I had got a text from Cat, I didn't. As I let out a heavy sigh, I comfortably rested my head on my pillow and closed my eyes hoping for a good night rest.

* * *

Hey! Thanks for reading, I will update soon! 3 PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
